


potential sunshine

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: ? - Freeform, I don't know, Introspective Summary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie was 4 years old when he met Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	potential sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much to this. I had a homework assignment where I had to write about a relationship in 300 words. posting in case anyone wants to read it.

Richie was 4 years old when he met Eddie.

At 40 years old, Richie can admit that the memory isn’t exactly clear. But he remembers the way he felt. He remembers that he had been jealous at first, that Bill had a friend that wasn’t him. And he remembers that jealousy being replaced by something completely indescribable and unknown to a four year-old when Eddie stuck out a little hand to be shaken, despite his mom in the distance yelling at him to _not touch the dirty boy_.

That feeling only grew as they aged. Their friendship developed as something akin to a competition; always pushing each other's boundaries as if to establish one clear winner in the “most annoying” category. Looking back, Richie wonders why no one else could see that for what it was: two little boys pulling at pigtails to gain the attention of their crush.

He remembers the heartbreak he had felt at 13, when Eddie’s mother decided they were moving to New York for a fresh start, the tears that stained his pillow for weeks when it became clear that Eddie wasn’t going to reply to his letters.

Seeing Eddie for the first time in 27 years, at a reunion dinner for their middle school friend group brought all these swirling emotions and memories and _feelings_ back in bucketloads.

He looks into the eyes of this man, the same eyes of that kid he loved long ago, and he thinks _‘I will never not know how to love those eyes’_. He’s overcome by just how much he still loves this man, that polite little boy in the playground who offered a handshake.

He thinks, _‘This is it; I’ve been given a second chance,’_ and thanks whatever god is listening.

Approaching Eddie, he holds out his hand.


End file.
